Jewelry Island
''Not a Jewelry Island'' Ezekiel finally man'd up and was heading to the girls cabin to go tell Lewshana he loves her. But Heather opens the door and he salms right into it. The Lewshana walks out and goes to the main lodge. Harold pointed out to Beth that today Chris doesn't seem as peppy as they thought. Owen's stomach growled, and then Justin salpped it. Courtney asked what was the challenge was and Chris said it was a challenge to find items. In the Confessional: Lindsay questioned Chris on what he meant by "items". Bridgette asked Chris if they need to get into partners on the same team, and he says yes. So Beth happily joined Justin. Duncan went with Courtney and DJ was with Ezekiel. Owen decided that since he is in an alliance with Harold, he joined Harold, Lindsay joined Heather, and Lewshana & Bridgette went together. Eva went alone. The items the cast had to find was a acorn, a golden case with 50 dollars, sword, and 2 rings. Heather & Linidsay walked together discussing who would be worthy of staying and gettiing out. Lindsay thought maybe Eva should be eliminated. Heather for the first time actually thought that was a good idea. She thought Eva was useless. Heather also thought Harold should be eliminated. Lindsay then gasped and questioned Heather. Ezekiel asked DJ about romance. DJ asked Ezekiel who was he trying to get. Ezekiel said Lewshana and that's when DJ automatically knew what to do. He told Ezekiel to try expressing his feelings at the elimination ceremony. Courtney wondered why Duncan was so quiet but that was because he was listening to his ipod. Owen & Harold found the 1 of the 2 rings and headed back to camp. Owen yelled WOO HOO! In the Confessional: Harold practices his karate moves. Heather & Lindsay found the acorn. Justin told Beth to hold on to his pants and then Beth screamed and then found th sword. Duncan then huugs Courtney and finds the 2nd ring. So the last ones left were DJ & Ezekiel vs Lewshana & Bridgette. Bridgette saw the case, and DJ saw the case too. Ezekiel and Lewshana run to get it but collide and kiss. Bridgette & DJ thought that was beautiful. That's when Lewshana & Ezekiel became friends/a couple. After DJ walks over, he picks the case up and bring Lewshana and Ezekiel to the washrooms. Lindsay heard what happened from Bridgette and she thought it was cute. In the Confessional: Heather got mad and needed w way to get Lewshana ou t or she was gonna get out. At the ceremony Heather & Lindsay voted for Lewshana (even though Lindsay didn't want to), Heather also convinced Owen & Eva to vote her off too. Lewshana & Bridgette voted for Heather, and Harold voted Eva. The awards went like this, Owen, Harold, Lindsay, Bridgette, Eva, and Heather got the last one. So Lewshana was leaving but Ezekiel came and said good-bye and hugged her. Lewshana wished him luck and left. mHarold asked ezekiel if he was okay, and Owen & DJ got Ezekiel something to drink. While Heather planned that and plans to get Harold or Bridgette out next. ''Second Heading'' Season 1, Episode 12 '' '' Episode Guide "The Weak, the annoying, and the Cody" "Crash & Dash"